Halloween at Fairy Tail High
by Lunawolf5
Summary: A strange occroence happens every Halloween at Magnolia's Fairy Tail High. Read and find out weahter or not Halloween will be the death of the city or the protector of the city! This is my halloween version. Please let me know what you think about it!
1. Chapter 1

"Its next weekend." A small but strong voice speaks in the shadows on top of the large building over looking the city of Magnolia. The moon high in the sky above the local high school that was illuminated as the janitors and night watch man did their final rounds before heading home for the rest of the night.

"I know. I do love this time of year so much." Another male voice deeper than the first replied sadistically as he looked at the symbol on the high school his black red eyes glowing in the pale light.

"I know just don't get caught. The students will try and kill you if you are." The first voice said knowingly.

"How many years have I been at this?" The deeper voice asked his black red eyes turning and eyeing the smaller figure next to him.

"200 years." The first said with a sigh.

"And how many times have I ever been caught?" He asked again and the shadowy figure rolled his eyes before answering.

"None." He gave up reluctantly.

"So what makes you think this year will be any different? Humans are stupid and never realize what is happening. Its not like any of them get killed." The first said rolling his eyes before watching the school again as the lights go out and the only light left on is the one on the insignia flag in the front.

"Well I don't know this year their are some smart ones in the school. I think they are catching on to us to be honest." The first spoke honestly.

"I have been careful trust me. No one has ever seen me." The second spoke confidently shifting his legs as they hung off the corner of the building his hands on the stone revealed between his thighs as he did so.

"Well I am just saying. It could happen its good to always be on guard just in case." The smaller said with a frown.

"What ever. Go get dinner I will meet you at the guard post in an hour." The second spoke and jumped from the building. Suddenly a large set of wings snapped from his back a tail steered him in the hard autum wind as he sored through the mighty buildings and into the open sky circling the school before going in front of the moon and looking like an angel of death to anyone watching close enough.

He landed on a perch above the banner out of the light folding his wings till they were half mast and swirled his wings around his crouched legs. His arms holding the stone platform as he bared his teeth watching the entrance of the school with such a tariffying look before he turned to stone guarding the building with such a mighty presents.

"I swear that gargorial scares the crap out of me every time we walk into the school. I feel as though its whatching me the whole freaking time!" A blonde girl said to her best friends giving a shake as the walked into high school the statue above the banner glaring down at them as they did.

"Lucy! That is the garden of the school. You should never speak poorly of him! You know the stories of him!" The raven haired boy on her left said trying to spoke her before bursting into laughter.

"Shut up Gray! I know! Its just stories but come on the true coming alive? Watching those who enter the school? I still think he's kinda creepy!" Lucy said not joining Gray in the laughter.

"Well it doesn't matter at this point now does it? We have an assembly just like every year before Halloween about the gargoyle's story." The red haired women on Lucy's right spoke up fixing her glasses.

"I know that's why I brought Plue today and am sitting with Loki." Lucy said sticking her nose up in the air as she gripped the medium sized white carrot nosed "doggy" to her chest.

"Oh? You and Loki?" Gray asked suspiciously with a smirk as they entered the attitude for the morning assembly like every year before Halloween.

"Yes. Loki we are dating Gray get over it." Lucy said and walked faster to join Loki in the fifth row as he waved her over.

"You want to sit with me and Jellal?" The redhead asked before stopping.

"No. I am good Erza the story doesn't bother me one bit. I will just sit in the back so when its over I can get to class as soon as possible. Its not like the legends are true right?" Gray said and laughed.

"Well there's some reason they exist." Erza said before turning to sit with her blue haired boy friend. Both in the class council or somthing like that.

Gray just shrugged and walked back up the alley to sit in his normal seat when they have assemblies.

"Alright students sit down!" The principal spoke into a microphone on a podium as he stood on a stool since he was to short not to. The vice principals on his left and right.

The bigger one to his left was male with a solemn look to him. He had been a war veteran and was missing and arm and leg. Though he could be real fun sometimes he could get real serious really fast. Vice principal Gildarts had the kind of reputation that made everyone behave. He was the enforcer of the school you didn't go to him first you went to the principal first then your case got handed to Gildarts or Mira. You prayed you went to Mira but a few new and unlucky students thinking they were all that did not believe the rumors and tested the theory for themselves. Not a single one of them went back to the office again.

Mira on the other hand was a kind person evening out Gildarts to the extreme. She had long white hair and a friendly smile. She could get as bad as Gildarts when she really needed to but most of the time she was just a sweet person who every one loved.

The two balanced out the principle, Makarov Dryer, perfectly when it came to running the school he was kinda lenont and care free for the most part though he also had a dark side that he rarely showed to anyone.

"Alright time for the annual story of Fairy Tail High's own Gargoyle. I know we have all heard the story but the freshman have not and need to hear it. Freshman you have probably already heard tale's of the strange statue above the school but today like every year we tell the story about him and how he protects us in the week before during and after Halloween from the monster's that lurk in the world when two worlds collide on one night. It all started 200 years ago….

"_Halloween night! Everyone take shelter! The monsters are coming from the depths of hell!" A town cryer road through the city as the townspeople scrambled gathering the last of the things before boarding up their doors and windows as best they could. _

_Halloween night. The one time of the year that the depths of hell and the city of Magnolia collided bringing the ghosts and zombies. Vampires and werewolfs. Goblins and ghouls. Creatures whose only jobs are to kill and destroy only having one night of the year to come out and feed to last them the rest of the year. They broke into homes that were weak. Ate those who wandered the streets unaware of what was happening._

_They dragged people down to hell with them to eat later in the year so as not to die out before the next feast on Halloween night._

_But their was one creature that lead the others breaking the bonds between the two worlds at their weakest points and bringing forth the wrath of the hell spawns. He killed almost 600 people in the 300 years he had been leading the rades never eating a single one just killing because he can. 600 people and that was just what people and other monsters knew about there were thousands still unaccounted for that some say he brought to hell and turned them into monsters as well._

_He smashed through the center of the city his black claws digging into the stone as he heaved himself out of the ground with a mighty roar echoing through the streets shattering glass that wasn't held down or locked up throughout the whole city. Shoving his head though the ground he popped out flames surrounding him as he dragged the rest of his large body from the hole in the ground. Spreading his wings he stood and gave a mighty battle cry releasing the hell spawns upon the city before also taking to air. _

_His horns were tipped with fire as where the joints on his wings. His tail scale's flowed into a stream of fire causing smoke to flow behind him wherever he went flying or on the ground. His red black eyes scanning the ground when a sudden flash of movement caught his eye._

_His brethren where falling to a small girl as they attacked her. He quickly adjusted his wing pattern and was in front of her landing in seconds before bellowing at her. She smirked as she watched the leader of the monsters come to her._

"_Hello beast. You shall become the protector of this town. Until all the people you have killed or turned are raptured and their souls can go to heaven." She spoke confidently to the creature in front of her. Her long pale blonde hair fell almost hitting the ground where she stood barefooted on the cobblestone streets._

"_Why should I? I love hunting!" He growled back with a sadistic smile standing straight as he glared at her._

"_Because their will be someone worse coming and you are the only one who can beat him. I am Mavis and I am starting a school that you will be able to watch the whole city from." Mavis said offering a hand out to the beast. He eyed it as other monsters rampaged throughout the city killing and eating while the two talked._

"_What's in it for me exactly? I love hunting why would I give it up to be some stupid watchdog for a school? Let alone a lowly human such as your self." He growled crossing his arms. He was intrigued this girl was talking to him in such a manner he almost didn't want to kill her. Almost._

"_Nothing except an even difficult hunt during the Halloween weeks when the portal is at it weakest. The monsters are a much better hunt being smarter than humans and putting up a far better fight than some human anyway. All I ask of you is to wear this collar and sit on the perch I shall have them build for you. You shall sit there all day as a stone statue. Until night falls where you can go in and out of stone as you like. The week before during and after Halloween you shall be able to come in and out of stone during the day as well. You will be known as a gargoyle and you can do as you please during the night except hunt humans. There will always be a well stocked cattle farm and I will make sure to have a family that shall always be there to tend to the cattle to feed you. You will never go hungry and you will always have a fun hunt at Halloween all I ask is that you watch over the town till the even worse power comes and you defeat him. As soon as you do the collar will come off and you can do as you please. Even if I am dead this will all happen I just ask that you do all this." Mavis explained to the leader._

_He thought of it deeply. It did sound tempting though he had to make sure it wasn't a trap thats how he got this job the previous guy got caught in a trapped by prestis. "How would I know you will keep your word on this? I will live a very long time but you're human you will die out eventually."_

"_You have my word. If something happens that goes against it and it wasn't your fault the collar will come off and your free no obligations to this deal at all." She said shaking her head as she took out a thick dog like collar out with a special locking system to it._

"_And if it is my fault?" He asked carefully eyeing the collar._

"_Then you will never go free. Even with the evil man defeated you will be forced to guard till you die. Do we have a deal?" Mavis asked cocking her head watching the demon with a careful eye._

"_Well it does sound interesting. Very tempting actually this man sounds like he would be fun to hunt. Monsters sound like more of a challenge any way. Well why the hell not. I am Natsu Dragneel Fire Dragon Demon and I give you my word I shall do as much as I can to fulfill this promise by the honor of this collar." Natsu said reaching out for the collar._

"_No I need to put it on you." She said motioning for him to turn and kneel since he was a bit taller than she was. He huffed but did as told by the girl._

_She lifted his pink hair and lowered the white muffler he was wearing before wrapping the collar around his neck and selling it tightly so as not to even shift when he turned his neck. He flexed his neck testing it out and found that despite it being tight he barely noticed it being their._

_Suddenly his horns began to shrink into his head a little ways and his once long powerful black claws turned to normal colored nail a little longer than the normal length. The fire on his horns, tail, and wings went out not gone just not noticeable._

"_What just happened!?" Natus roared at the girl his eyes fading from the dark black and blood red color to a faded black and a less dominant red shading._

"_You said you were a demon dragon now your just a dragon. You can still access your full power during Halloween but this collar just limits it for the rest of the time. No complaining though I can no longer take the collar off. You are stuck like this till you beat him." Mavis said matter of factly._

_Natsu was outraged as he swung her tail and started to go after the girl only to find he couldn't even lay a single hit on her. "Why cant I hit you!?" He demanded taking another angry blow._

"_The collar prevents it from happening. It is protecting me from you." Mavis smirked at him before looking to the sky finding a faded blue pink color in the distance where the sun was coming up from._

"_Go to the highest peak above the banner on the high school. You only have one chance to choose the position you're going to be in every time you are up their. Go now and make your choice the sun is coming up." Mavis instsidend concern flooding her face. Natsu grumbled but did as he was told unaware it would be 200 years before he could even dream of being set free._

_Nor did he know he would love this hunt and this watchdog gig would be so much fun and enjoyable for him. He soon found himself hating Mavis less and less for this. As he watched the Halloween monsters come out every year he found they got smarter but the humans did as well finding ways to get rid of the monsters and finding that if they became one they would be fine._

"So the trick-or-treating became a tradition and monsters rarely came from hell nowadays and if they did they were weak and easy for humans to over power. So the monsters became those of myth and legends feared no more. But Natsu found that every year his story, this story, was told to the kids every year before Halloween. He has never once broke a single promise and he watches over the city and this school from his perch atop the school waiting for the day that Mavis's evil man will come to be and he can once be free." Makarov finished the story.

The seniors were so used to the story that they were on their phones or doing forgotten homework. Where as the fresh man seemed to be a bit freaked out about the whole story.

"Are their any questions?" Makarov asked and one hand was raised a daring freshman about to ask the one question on everyone's mind. The one question that has never been asked by anyone.

"Yes?" Gildarts asked eyeing the boy with his hand raised. He stood and all eyes were placed on him.

"So if that all is true. When did Mavis predict the evil man will come?" The auditorium went dead silence all pencils stopped texting stopped giggles were no longer heard as all eyes were on the principals.

"Mavis never told Natsu when he would be upon us. But for all we know that story is just a story since no one has ever seen Natsu move from his spot. No one knows whether or not the story is actually true. Some say its just a bedtime story to scare little kids others believe the story as they believe the sky is blue and the grass is green. But it is up to you to believe or not." Makarov replied coldly looking out into the wave of students.

Gray got a shiver down his spine as he felt someone watching him. He turned but saw no one their. After that the principals let the students go to class and discuss the assembly with their homeroom teachers.


	2. Chapter 2

The night of Halloween was a busy one at Fairy Tail High. It was like christmas to the city. School was out for holiday businesses were closed. The whole city was basically on hiatus for the holiday that most just pass by and found it as a way to get free candy.

The students of Fairy Tail High though were busy setting up the festival to honor Natsu as a tradition that Mavis started 200 years ago.

At the beginning they would lower the gargoyle to a pedestal on the ground and keep him there for the whole night honoring him and bringing tributes and sacrificing small animals for him. In the morning though he would be back on the top of the building like always though everyone was typically to drunk and hungover to remember if they even put him back.

Now a days though Natsu was left where he was and the towns people partied until the candy gathering started around 9. Though every year their was always one person volunteered to go and sit with the gargoyle the whole night not able to participate in the festivities. It was a way to let him know they never forgot of him.

This year though was Gray's turn to sit up in the cold and wind talking to the statue like some idiot.

"Its a real honor." Erza said as they walked him to the staircase leading to where the stone figure stood.

"Yes an honor to watch a statue." Gray replied grumbly.

"I had to do it three years ago when I was a freshman. It really isn't that bad to be honest with you. Its like the elements don't even touch you up there no matter how high up you are the wind or rain doesn't even bother you. Time also goes by really fast for some reason." Jellal said honestly as they stopped at the stair case.

"Really?" Gray asked unsure whether or not to trust the tattooed man.

"Trust me its not that bad." Jellal said confidently pushing Gray into the stair case.

Gray sighed and walked up the six flights of stairs to where the guardian of the city sat unaware of everything happening around him.

When Gray got up there he found a stool was there for him to sit on so he didn't have to sit on the ground. There was also a set of water bottles and some snakes to last him the night. There was also a pit of orange fire to keep warm next to that was already light.

A creepy meow was heard behind Gray and he turned to see a stang colored cat on the roof next to the door. The cat could only be described as one color: blue. Gray didn't know what the cat was doing up there but the cat didn't move to leave nor attack Gray in anyway so he left it alone and sat on the stool next to the creepy stone statue looking out into the city as the sun set.

"Well its just you me and a cat." Gray said patting the stature calmly as the sun sunk below the horizon.

"I am not a cat." A small voice said from behind Gray. He turned to only see the cat sitting there staring at him with his large eyes. He gave Gray a creepy kind of look a knowing annoyed kind of thing played on the cats whiskers.

"Hello?" Gray asked not seeing anyone who could have spoken. Upon seeing no one he looked at the stature never having seen it up close before. "You know for 200 years old you're in pretty good shape." Gray mumbled noticing how the stone wasn't weathered at all.

"Thank you." A deeper voice said this time. Gray slowly looked up to see the statue was turning from stone to flesh.

"What the hell!?" Gray shouted as he watched the gargoyle move its wings and stretching out its body.

"You know you can move during the day right now." Gray looked down to see the cat talking making him flip even more had their been no ledge he would have fallen to the ground below.

"I know but I love freaking out the new guy!" The large winged creature said as it jumped from the pedestal he had been crocheting on moments ago. "Why they don't send up the same guy every year though is beyond me."

"Natsu the last guy they sent up for ten years you ended up eating." The cat replied matter of factly.

"He got annoying. Kept coming up even past Halloween. It wasn't like I could stop him." Natsu replied sitting crosslegged on the podium.

"You are going to burn in hell one day." The cat side pinching the bridge of his nose with a tiny paw.

"Been there done that. It was so 200 years ago." Natsu said waving off the cat to look at a scared horrified Gray. "Well what's your name?"

"G-Gray." Gray stuttered rubbing his eyes trying to see if he was dreaming or not.

"Well Gray we are going to have some fun tonight. By the way I am Natsu you probably know that already though. And that is Happy. He is a forgotten childed of Bastet." Natsu said and the blue cat puffed out his chest.

"Bastet? Like as in the egyptian cat goddess?" Gray asked stunned at this new information of gods being real.

"Well ya. You know any other Bastet's? Look all them gods are real and trust me are not as friendly as you are told. Those stories you hear are actually watered down versions of what actually happened." Natsu explained waving around his hands as his tail came around him to fall down the podium but not long enough to reach the ground.

"Gods are real demons are real you're real. God damn it. How come this is so secretive?" Gray asked sliding down the wall and looking up at the dragon demon in front of him.

"It's not really a secret actually. Humans just sorta forgot about us and stop worshiping the gods so we don't really do anything in return for the human race. I am actually the best looking and best feed out of all demons. This whole Mavis stuff actually turned out pretty good for me. I never go hungry no one forgets about me and I can do whatever I want whenever I want." Natsu spoke with a laughter in his voice.

He watched Gray try and get to the door thankfully Happy grew to his fighting size. The cat's leathery wings spread. His fangs extending past his jaw and grew to a slightly bigger version of a black panther. His fur turned black with blue strips coming down from his spine to his underbelly. A blue strip went down his skull till it reached his nose before it disappeared into the black wet nose of the large demon cat. Happy sat back on his large hantches as he stopped Gray in his tracks licking his lips cocking his head in the process.

"You cant keep me here for ever!" Gray shouted at Natsu.

"Dont want to. Just tonight will do. Your job is to ride Happy and do an aerial search pattern. I will be doing the opposite pattern. All you have to do is watch for creatures in the streets. Look for the opening and tell Happy he will call me. You will do no fighting and will be back before dawn breaks." The demon spoke in such a tone that was not to be argued with in the least bit of tone that said you shall do as I say or else.

Gray though was in a challenging kind of mode as he got over the initial shock that all the stories he was told as a child and throughout high school about the guardian demon of the city. He stood up and looked the other male in the eye finding he had to actually look down slightly as the demon was actually two inches shorter than he was.

Though Natsu was fearful to the eye with his wings and tail and horns along with his powers of fire but to Gray the demon wasn't as scary as he was a chilled with some weird abilities and weird looks.

"Why should I?" Gray asked eyeing the pinked haired male.

"Gray when I say you are going to do this I am not asking you to I am telling you." Natsu smirked in reply.

"Happy." Natsu said turning to the larger cat who stood and jumped at Gray grabbing his jacket with large teeth before throwing the male off the top of the school.

Gray dropped through the air unable to scream in fear before teeth once again grabbed his collar tossing him into the air before he landed on a large thick furry back. He clung to the collar on the thick blue black fur in front of him. There was a leathery sound of wings and a movement in the muscles under him. Opening his eyes which he had not realised he had closed he found himself atop of Happy soaring above the city peacefully. The moon lighting their way as they flew in and out of the buildings popping up like trees in the forest.

He turned around to look at the school building to see Natsu casually step off the building falling for some time before suddenly his wings flew open flinging him back as the air filled his large wings pushing him up and he tilted his tail so to follow Gray on the larger cat.

Gray watched as Natsu put his hand to his ear and spoke though watching him even how close the demon flew to them he couldn't hear him speak. The sudden crackle from the collar Happy was wearing.

"_Hey can you hear me?"_ Natsu asked and Gray pressed the glowing red button next to the speaker.

"Yes but how come I can hear you even though you're right their?" Gray asked making sure he wasn't going crazy.

"_The wind prevents us from talking. Also I hate shouting and you need to get used to it for the rest of the night because unless you or Happy spot something we won't even see each other till dawn breaks. Happy grid search." _And with that Natsu snapping his wings in one way as Happy snapped his own in the opposite way.

They sworded through the air and gray looked down to see kids running from house to house asking for candy. Lights from houses setting weird glows to the street below him. He had never seen his city like this but he loved every moment of it. Happy flew with such grace it was easy to believe why he had never noticed the creature flying before tonight.

They circled the center of the town extensively noticing that a bit of the asphalt was coming up a fire pit below that but only a few beings came out regardless how scrawny they looked Gray and Natsu like he was told to do.

"Natsu center of town we got somthing." Gray said into the mic but as he waited for the reply he watched as something else came from the pit. It was clearly well fed and had a large amount of power erupting from it.

"_What are they?" _Natsu asked cautiously.

"I have no idea but a larger one is following them. It seems well fed and powerful. I dont think its a harmless one that you were telling me about." Gray replied as Happy circled the being.

"_I will be right there."_ The mic went silent after that.

"What is that?" Gray asked leaning into Happy's shoulder so the cat could hear him better over the wind.

"It looks like a person. But Natsu is the only thing I have seen come out that is remotely close to looking human. That how ever looks exactly like a human. No wings, no tail, no extra limbs, nothing and that worries me." Happy admitted over the wind.

The wind suddenly got stronger as something went past them. Leathery wings beat by as Natsu landed on the ground his wings feathering out before closing them entirely. His tail whipping around behind him as he stood up and faced the new comer as Happy and Gray landed on a building near by to watch the action from a safe distance.

Gray dis mounted from the large cat who did not change shape but sat back on his haunches his tail waving back and forth as his wings folded up on his back.

"Who are you?" Natsu demand of the new demon who had come from the ground. The creature turned and looked just like a teenager at least 18 years old. His hair was soft looking and his deep red eyes betrayed his looks to make him seem older than he first looked.

"I thought you were dead in all honestly. Everyone back home has been looking for you every time they come up here. Father would be upset if he saw you in such a pitiful state." The new comer replied coldly.

"That doesn't tell me who you are. Also my father was a dragon it was just me and him so I don't understand how you can say somthing like that. So tell me who you are!" Natsu demanded again. He seemed to getting really pissed off now.

"Oh Natsu why must you be so serious now? You used to be so much fun! That which must have taken your memories of me. Oh well we shall plunder this world and bring father up from hell so he can rule this world with a fiery fist!" The demon spoke raising his arms and gave a strange cackle.

"Sorry I don't care much when I can't do the things I want. Plus never really listened to the devil much he was a maniacal bastard who tried to make me do things I had no care for. Bringing him up here would ruin my little playground." Natsu sneered and slammed himself into the demon effectively sending him flying through countless buildings.

Natsu stepped out his wings folded as he dragged the demon man behind him by the throat. When he got a large open area Natsu flipped the man over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground as hard as he could creating cracks in the ground radiating from where the man was slammed. Natsu didn't stop till blood was soaked through the demons cloths and his head was gushing blood part of the being brain dripping out as well. His left eye was hanging by a cord.

Natsu dropped the demon man in disgust before walking away. "Great making me use my magic to fix the buildings just peachy." Natsu mumbled to himself as he focused his power to the buildings he had crashed through and put them back together.

Gray watched Natsu with small smile until he caught movement in the corner of his eye. Looking over to the movement he saw the demon pushing bones back into place and putting his brain and eye back into place before squeezing his skull back together with a gross cracking noise that even Gray could hear and winced at the noise.

"Oh shit!" Gray cried as the demon got back up limping a bit at first as his legs went back to their spots and walked up behind Natsu. "Natsu! Look out!"

Natsu turned around to find the man in front of him perfectly fine. Before Natsu could think he was hit across the chest and thrown through a wall he just rebuilt. Smashing though it his wings thankfully tight against his back so they wouldn't get torn up. He laid in the rubble gasping for air to recollect in his lungs before standing up on wobbly legs. As he stood the demon was at his side in a second giving him an uppercut to his jaw sending him through the roof and above the building falling back to the roof with a sickly thud.

The demon man was there once again and kicked Natsu in the face before moving to his rib cage and cracking several ribs and braking another three. He then stated slamming his foot down on Natsu's wings causing Natsu to call out in immense pain as he spurted blood up and on to the roof.

_This is where I die._ Natsu thought as the world started to go hazy the kicks stopped and the man was kneeling in front of Natsu's face a look of sick pity covering his face.

"I am sorry did that hurt? Well I am Zeref it should hurt. Oh and this is your last halloween working under that bitch. The spell is broken now you can kill and plunder this world as long as you please and never turn to stone just like before. Our father will rise again and you will follow his commands just like in the past. I will be back tomorrow. And yes I am way stronger than you ever where I can open the portal any time I want where as you could only do it on Halloween. Follow me and father and I shall make sure you live though this. Have a nice night Dragon Demon." Then Natsu blacked out as the man gave a cruel laugh and walked away.

Natsu POV:

I awoke in a white room and everything hurt no scratch that everything killed. It felt like my whole body was in pain and the only thing that didn't hurt where my eyes and that was only they where closed.

Winching I sat up and had to keep taking deep breaths to keep from screaming out in pain. Suddenly last night flew into my head. The demon man no Zeref was his name beating the shit out of me. Thankfully I heal fast when I am asleep. I must not have been out that long since only my wings were set back into their spots and where relatively painless.

"Oh thank god you woke up!" I heard a male almost shout in relief from behind me.

I turn to find Gray and Happy sitting next to the bed I was currently on. Wait bed? I dont have a bed!

"Where the hell am I?!" I demanded trying to stand but found my legs did not want to move right now.

"You're in the high schools infirmary. My principal said this was the only place you could stay without being turned into the government for experimenting or somthing like that." Gray shrugged.

"Makarov said I could stay here?" I ask in total disbelief and sarcasm. That man hated me for causing him so much trouble all the time.

"Ya I know I was totally stunned to! That guys hates you like you hate transportation!" Harry replied as stunned as I felt.

"Why would the principle hate you so much. You seem to fix all your messes without any problem." Gray pointed out confused.

"Its not that I hate Natsu its just Natsu is definitely a problem child to say the least." We turned to find the principal along with two other teachers standing at the door.

I paled a bit at the site of the principal. The teachers freaked me out as well. Gildarts was a very large man as the vice principal was scary to me so I felt bad for the students who dealt with his punishments. Mira was next to him her white eyes searching me but I felt the evil and inhuman glare she held on me as she watched me from across the room.

I took a few steps back from the people my wings unfeathering as I searched for the closest exit which seemed to be an open window behind me. Granted I wasn't completely healed yet but the fact that they where here freaked me out fully and completely.

"Natsu! Freeze!" Makarov shouted at me and the collar sent magic though my body forcing me to stop in my retreat. All eyes on me as I was frozen in my spot unable to get out of the prying eyes of the most terrifying school administration I have ever even heard of in all my years.

"Whoa that is some creepy stuff my friend." Gray said as he walked up to me and poked my face. "Can he talk while like this?" Gray asked. Unfortunately I couldn't yell in his face shouting at him that I was there and that I could hear every freaking word he was fucking saying!

"No he can't and I bet he would very much like to yell at you right now. Though he can move his tail. We have developed a system to communicate with him if you haven't made him to upset to do so yet if he does not I shall not take the spell off of him till the demon shows up." Makarov threatened.

I internally sighed I can't deal with humans they are horrible creatures that threaten and kill just because. Granted I did as well years ago but still I did it because we don't get that many souls that you know are good and won't kill us. I mean seriously even the mass murders and warlords are to evil for us to eat we need to eat like robbers with one felony for crying out loud! We never ate anyone who wasn't going to go to hell anyway. I made sure of that it was the only rule I kept constant throughout each rade. Only kill those who would go to hell anyway. Granted it may not have seem that way since so many were taken and eaten but trust me they were not as good two shoes as most thought.

"So Natsu are you ready talk or do we have to keep you like this so that you don't run?" Makarov asked me giving me a death glare. I cant answer that! Our system is based off yes and no questions!

"Makrab you have to phrase it like a yes or no question remember?" Mira reminded the older man who nodded and remembered she was right. I would have so rolled my eyes if I could move them.

"Alright we will keep you like this and you know the drill answer what you can with yes or no questions. Happy shall help fill in the blanks." The principal said and looked over to the large winged cat laying on a bed his head on his front paws cracking an eye open clearly thinking they had forgotten about him.

"Damn! How do you do that!?" Happy demanded raising his head with a yawn.

"You would turn small if you were really sleeping." Gildarts pointed out. I had a hate I am okay with kind of relationship with that man not going to lie. He visited me and kept me updated on a lot of things. When he saw Happy flying around he would keep others from seeing him as well, but the man was still scary as hell.

"Right." The cat gave up reluctantly. "I shall try and help you understand Natsu's thought process a little better but I dont even fully understand it and we have been together for just a little over 194 years!"

"Well try to translate. If you can then explain as much as possible it would help a lot." Makarov said patting my little buddy on the head. I thumped the end of my tail in furry. I hated it when humans touched Happy they had been mean to him for the 6 years I wasn't with him. They had beat him and tore at his wings.

When I had met Happy he was being kicked and thrust into by spears and swords by locals. Happy had just been fishing when they found him and nothing more. Bastet had given Happy up when she realized he was not into harming humans because his job was originally to drag those who betrayed Bastiat to her and not treat them very nicely on the way to the goddess.

Happy had hated this and the goddess got wind of it sending Happy to Magnolia which was on the opposite side of the world to where he was originally from. That is when the we met. I had helped Happy and Happy had never left my side fearing all humans. He helped me with my mission every Halloween and all year long as they tried to protect the civilians and students of the city from the demons that really did walk the grounds of the town.

Makarov knew this. He seemed to understand why I was upset and withdrew his hand from a disappointed Happy. Gray walked over and sat next to Happy and began petting him I didn't like humans but I could trust Gray even now he seemed different from other humans and it made me feel as though he could make a difference in this world.

"What was this daemons name?" Makarov asked.

"He said his name was Zeref. He seemed to know Natsu though on a personal level." Happy said glancing at me.

I wanted to scream and shout that I had no idea who this man was nor what he wanted from me. But I couldn't because of this stupid collar preventing me from talking or moving anything besides the end of my tail since the magic boundary still couldn't go that far. Granted the barriers was shrinking and I could move my wings but if 200 years had just shrinking the barrier that much then I was toast because it won't be at least another thousand years before it wears off enough for me to no be frozen with one freaking word from the principal of the school.

"Zeref? That name has been tossed around a lot these days. I thought it was just a fade in all honestly but if the rumors are true then this may be the guy Mavis wanted you to fight." Gildarts said walking up to me.

I get excited at this finally! The bastard shows his face! I mean I will stay in this world but I don't care much for being called upon every waking moment to deal with petty things like robbers or murderers they will get what is coming to them on Halloween night anyway or at least they used to.

"Well his tail is going wild I have no idea what that means." Gildarts said.

"He's just really happy that after he defeats this guy that he can be rid of humans and do something else." Happy knowing for a fact that is what I wanted since I tell him every other day and sometimes its not just once a day.

"He couldn't even beat him the first time! The guy just got right back up and almost killed Natsy before leaving! There's no way Natsu can beat him now even healed Natsu has no chance!" Gray screamed and I would have so pouted for his lack of confidnece but again cant fuking movie right now!

"Natsu can beat this guy trust us. He just wasnt ready for the power this man holds the first time he is ready now though. Trust me I have a trick or two that will give Natsu his powers back." Makarov said smugly and snapped his fingers.

I could finally move! Thank god! Suddenly a familiar but old and long time coming heat sealed up inside of me. Bursting through my horns wings and tail. My horns extending as well as my nails to their former inky black selves. I even felt the color in my eyes change color. Smirking I knew I had my powers back that stupid old man gave them back to me. I was my former self and I was going to bask in that glow for a long time.

I reached up to the collar and pulled it off the rest of my power surged through my body and gasps where heard throughout the room.

"I am not as strong without my fire. Give it back and well your puny little collar ain't going to do jack shit. Think things through a little better next time if their is a next time." I say coldly in Makarov's stunned face.

I turn and run to the window my body completely healed now that my own power was back. Folding my arms against my face and my wings to my back I smashed right through the window and gave a yipping sound of joy as I fell to the earth the rush of the wind in my hair as I fell before I snapped open my wings and was flung back into the air and pounded my wings. Smoke trailing behind me from my fire.

I turn to the sound of someone following me and find Happy right their grinding his large grin around those giant fangs of his. I grin right back cause now we are an unstoppable team and no freaking human or this Zeref guy can stop us!


	3. Chapter 3

Gray watched at the demon dragon he had come to respect hissed and threatened his principle before jumping out the window the sound of cheering was heard as Natsu took flight once again enjoying the factors of his true strength.

"Sorry about this but I have to leave now." Happy said jumping off the bed and ran to the window following his best friend out into the morning light. With no more stone mornings Natsu was free to do and go where e pleased without any restrictions.

"What just happened?" Gray asked blinking and looking at the principles.

"We just gave the deadliest daemon his power back. This wont end well I can tell already." Mira said sitting on a beds connor deep in thought.

"I think Natsu has hung out with humans too long to think he could go back to hell now. He may actually stick around in this city and beat this Zeref before going to find a new home. But the question is will we have to take him out after that? Or will he be safe enough without the collar to be able to roam the planet freely?" Makarov replied and walked out. Mira got up to follow and Gildarts soon followed but not till he said a few words to Gray.

"Look I have know Natsu for a long time. I am from Magnolia and I grew up with him watching over the city. When I heard the story I was sitting in the back row and I knew he was watching me because I heard something move from behind me. He cares a lot for this school and its people. But he won't admit it aloud to anyone most likely even to himself. He needs you right now to remind himself that not all humans betray and try to take his power for their own use like the last principal tried to do.

"Natsu is very uncertain of a lot of things but give him something to protect and he will make heads roll and the planet shake. Go after him and find out what he needs you to do what he needs to do. Even if it is just standing there in the line of fire he will do something." Gildarts said considered for the safety of his students but knowing full well that if Natsu is their no one will die. He is a protective bastard weather he likes to be or not.

Gray nodded and ran out the door to locate the dragon once again. He searched the sky but found nothing till a black streak went across the sky and landed in front of him.

"Gray! Get on! We need you!" Happy said crouching down and closing a wing so that Gray could get on without a problem.

Gray nodded and got on the large cats back. As they took off Gray heard Happy's claws scraping the ground and looking down he saw the asphalt had large claw marks in it. He shivered not wanting anything to do with claws that cut through asphalt so easily.

"What do you need me to do?" Gray asked the cat leaning in to the black and blue fur to grib Happy a lot better.

"Oh um...I lied Natsu doesn't know I went to get you actually. He has gone hunting in the woods and is going to meet me back at the school when he is done." Happy admitted uneasily.

"You! Uh I can't believe I got my self dragged into this!" Gray huffed.

There was a whizzing noise as something hit Happy's wing causing him to screech in pain as they fell to the ground. Gray screamed as he saw the ground coming closer and closer the him and Happy. He closed his eyes and held tightly to the disoriented cat moments before he hit the ground.

"You know if I have to save your ass one more time I may actually kill you myself." A voice growled in Gray's ear. Opening one eye he saw that Natsu had grabbed the two right out of the air and was now lowering them to the ground softly before setting down himself.

"Natsu! I am sorry I thought he would be better to be here then not." Happy apologized as he closed his uninjured wing while the other lay limply beside him with bloody burned tars though the wing.

"It's fine. Your wing alright?" Natsu asked wincing as he picked up the joint and Happy cried out in pain.

"I will care for his wing." A new voice said and the all looked over to see Zeref standing their a cocky grin on his face as he watched them. "I can take it off painlessly and kill him in two movements if you want me to."

Natsu went on the defensive. His fire erupting from his wings horns and tail as he sprang to attack the demon of a man. Zeref caught Natsu easily but Natsu only smiled at that.

"I know your tricks but you don't know mine." Natsu said getting closer to Zeref before lighting himself completely on fire the other man gave a stunned but amused look to Natsu as the fire encased his body.

"I love that look to your eyes! Mavis's spell has been broken so now we can fight without your power limited by that stupid control field. You know the blood on your hands can never be taken away it will always be there no matter how much you clean them." Zeref said leaning into whisper into Natsu's ear.

"I will kill you." Natsu whispered back.

"Oh so you do know who I am. Well then this will be fun!" Zeref was overjoyed his lost brother remembered him finally and could finally fight on fair ground.

Natsu pushed himself away from the other male not wanting to be any closer then he has to be because the man's scent of darkness and horror invaded Natsu's nose like a tsunami and over loaded his senses. He hated it, never wanting to smell it again even though his own scent still had traces of the demons scent that he hated so much from his past.

"Little Brother! I am so glad you remember! If you didnt I would have to kill your pets over their and hope you rember me then! If not I would have had to move to your little pet's house and then this city would have to burn to the ground. After that I would kill you!" Zeref licked his fingers greedily as his eyes wandered to Gray and Happy.

"You will not lay a hand on them. Touch a hair on their heads and I rip off your hair completely. Break their fingers even one and all your bones are snapped. Kill them and you will wish you were dead. I will make the rest of your existence a living hell worse than home's torture stations." Natsu growled at the demon. His wings flaring up as he went to all four his tail whipping behind him his teeth bared as much as possible.

"You cant scare me! I made you! I created you and molded you into what you are now!" Zeref hissed at Natsu clearly unhappy that the dragon demon was defining him.

"You didn't create me. Igneel did and the humans helped me become stronger. You made me fight for my life consistently when Igneel left the Devil's armies!" Natsu yelled loudly a murderous intent in his tense body his blood black colored eyes glowing with fire and the moonlight.

"Oh but I did without me you would not have gotten the power you have now. You are aware of that right!?" Zeref yelled at Natsu.

"Natsu what is he talking about?" Gray asked Natsu looking over to Natsu unsure of how to react to any of this.

"Nothing! Now shut up!" Natsu shouted and throw himself at Zeref again causing the other male to fall back on to the ground.

Natsu punched Zeref with all his might fire erupting from his fists as he did so. He had a death look to his eyes as he did so. That fact that Natsu had gotten this way scared Happy and Gray. Gray liked Natsu and never wanted to see him this way. Happy cared about Natsu and had never seen him reform back to his old self.

Happy had heard rumors about the Dragon Demon Natsu. He was a legend! He did as he pleased and went into baskets territory tons of times flirting with some of her underlings in the process. He had been ruthless and was called in even by angels to do the worst work that even God's minios were too good for.

The two watched as Natsu went crazy. Fire everywhere the ground in caving as Natsu punched. Soon Natsu stopped punching clutching his head tightly and stepping away from the man in the ground as Zeref stood up.

"You will come with me. Now show your true power and take command of the portal! Allow father to come to the service and rise once more!" Zeref cheered.

Natsu grew bigger ripping his clothes. His wings expanding his tail getting larger. Scales covered Natsu's flesh quickly as more fire was produced. He grew in size and his arms turned into red scaly muscular legs with flames coming from the elbow. Gray watched as Natsu turned into a huge dragon. His fangs expanding passed his jaw just enough. Any and all joints had fire on them. The spins on his back also producing fire. He released a mighty roar shaking the ground causing it to split open allowing demons even bigger than Happy to crawl to the surface.

Zeref laughed as the demons came to the surface. He heard a loud roar echoing Natsu's coming from the cracks Natsu made and just kept laughing.

"Gray get on! We need to leave the ground!" Happy called and Gray jumped on the large cat who took off within seconds of Natsu's tail swinging and hitting the spot they had been standing in moments ago.

The two watched from the air as a large black and blue dragon forced its way through the cracks that Natsu was creating. The dragon emerged from the ground one front clawed hand grabbed a building and crushed it as he dragged himself up and stood next to Zeref and in front of Natsu who was still a dragon and didn't seem to be turning back anytime soon.

"AHAHAHAHA! Father! The devil! Acnologia is here to clean this world of human filth and Natsu with all his power will burn those who do not listen and go against our will!" Zeref laughed as the black dragon lifted him up on to its shoulder.

Natsu fell to the ground his head bowed to the new dragon. His chest expanding rapidly as he was panting. A ring of darkness and evil smoke wrapped around Natsu's neck forming a solid collar of dark and evil around Natsu.

"Now follow us Natsu Son of Igneel!" Zeref cheered as his own dragon took flight.

Natsu made a twitching motion but never left the ground as he blew himself up with fire. A loud roar echoed throughout the city as Natsu made a wail of pain and grief clearly not wanting to follow the darkness in a living form.

"Natsu! Get up here!" Zeref called again getting agitated now.

Another bellow erupted from Natsu's body as the fire calmed down. His wings snapped out and hosted his large body in the air rasining to Achnologia's level in the air. His neck bent down as he rasied his massive body into the air with powerful stokes of his massive wings.

"You will follow us. Obey every order and have no reason to betray us." Zeref spoke with a smug smirk to his face.

"No! Natsu! Come back to us!" Gray called unsure what eles to do or say.

"Natsu! Fight it! Defeat the evil deamons and protect us all!" Happy scremded for his best freind to hear him at all.

"Yes master. I shall do as you say." Natsu spoke quietly but in a monotoned voice.

"Oh goody. Now lets go destroy somthing shall we?" Zeref asked claping with a smile.

"I said I would follow masters orders I never said you where my master." Natsu brought his head up. As he did so Gray noticed he was acturally bigger then the other dragon in flight right now. "I serve the people of that high school right over their. You do not order me around. That boy over their on Happy is my master along with his freinds and his teachers and every one who works gose to or lives at that school. You I have no obligation to what so ever and I never will."


	4. Chapter 4

1 year later.

"You know you really are a pain in the ass." Gray spoke aloud knowing only one persn was listening to him.

Their wasnt any reply. Their would never be a reply as Gray sat their on top of the High School he graduated from just a few mouth ago. It was Halloween again but this time not big bad guy would come to the serfece. Their would be no dragon trying to take over the world. Natsu wouldnt come out of his stone form anymore. Gray was completly alone.

"Natsu its only ever going to be you and me. Happy is not coming back. You need to come out at least to eat." Gray pleaded to the stone statue that was now completly human looking.

When Natsu had went dragon last Halloween and fought the other dragon and Zeref he won but with in inches of his life being taken away from him. He had landed on the ground crating an impact in the ground. When Happy and Gray had pulled him up his wing, tail, horns, claws, anything that screamed demon or dragon was gone.

They had taken Natsu to the infermery at the high school. When they went to check on him an hour after they had put him in a bed they found him as a stone statue. He had not moved or showed any reconition to anyone. He has stayed in that form this whole time.

Happy had gotten a job offer from the school after that. He was to just stay in the school and be the whatch cat for school and non school hours. He agreed since he coudnt stand beign around a stone statue of his best freind anymore.

Gray had made a promise though. Every mouth on the 1st he would sit with Natsu all day and night. He would show up for hollidays keep the snow and ice off Natsu. Keep his fire pit running with a complicated machiane he had created inorder o drop logs into the pit when he wasnt their.

"You need to come out of that form at least to say your alright." Gray said again as he whatched the sun rise on a new day.

"Well I have to go. I have work today. Rember I work at the resturante down the street if you ever want to come find me." Gray pated the other on the back and turned to walk down the stars. He went to work as a waiter and ad a great day at work. By noon he had earned 60 dollars in tips.

He was on break when it happened though. A man in a hood came into the restaurant and went crazy. he demanded to see the ice princess and that if he didn't show up the whole place would burn down.

Gray didn't know what to do but he knew this customer needed to calm down. He walked out of the break room and into the main area.

"Sir please calm down." Gray said putting up his hand to calm the guest down.

"Ice princess!" The man shouted and punched Gray in the face.

"What the hell was that for!?" Gray cried holding his pained cheek.

"For leaving me for some stupid statue that's what!" The man shouted again then paused like he was listening to something. "Oh right."

The man took off the hood for the first time. Gray saw pink shaggy hair come into view. A long scar ran across the man's right eye from his hairline to his ear effectively making that eye completely useless.

"Natsu!?" Gray was so shocked he fell backwards on to the ground. Other people were watching the two intensely wanting to know what was going on.

"Ya! God leave the infirmary for an hour and I come back to you and Happy taking away a stone sture of me away. You know that thing wasn't actually me right? That was the last of the effect of Zeref and Mavis powers colliding." Natsu said offering Gray a hand to stand.

"Why didnt you tell us!?" Gray demand.

"Cause I can't see out of one eye and it took forever to track you down! You my friend are not easy to find in the least." Natsu said as Gray pushed him out of the restaurant with following prying eyes.

"Your a fool. Go home. And visit me without giving others a heart attack understand?" Gray asked looking at the demon man carefully.

One gray dead eye and one black and red eye turned to face Gray before a large smile erupted on his face. "No freaking promises!"

And with that the daemon Gray had come to respect too much ran away waving.

SO THAT ENDS THAT STORY! HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED IT! THE HALLOWEEN STORY I WAS TELLING EVERYONE ABOUT OR SO LONG. I THOUGHT THSI WAS A GOOD SPIN TO THE WHOLE DRESSING GUP THE CHARACTERS IN ALL HONESTLY. I AM SORRY I WAS GOING TO DO A REALLY AWSOME FIGHT SECNE THAN I REPLACED I WAS REALLY BAD AT THEM! SO THAT IS WHY THE TIME SKIP.


End file.
